nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf
Nerf is a toy, created for safe indoor play, that either shoots or is made of foam-like material. The acronym NERF stands for Non-Expanding Recreational Foam. Most of the toys are a variety of foam-based weaponry, but there were also several different types of Nerf toys, such as balls for sports like football, basketball, and others. The most notable of the toys are the dart guns (referred to by Hasbro as "blasters") that shoot ammunition made from Nerf foam. Since many such items were released throughout the 1980s, they often featured bright neon colors and soft textures similar to the flagship Nerf ball. The product slogan frequently used from the 1990s advertising is "It's Nerf or nothing!" Material Nerf foam is made from a solid, spongy cellular material produced by the reaction of polyester with a diisocyanate while carbon dioxide is liberated by the reaction of a carboxyl with the isocyanate. Polyester resin reacts with a compound while CO2 is simultaneously released by another reaction. It is this gas that creates open pockets within the polyurethane that, in turn, makes the material soft and light. Nerf Parker Brothers originally developed Nerf, beginning with a four-inch (102 mm) polyurethane foam ball. In 1969, Reyn Guyer, a games inventor, came to the company with a volleyball game that was safe for indoor play. After studying the game carefully, Parker Brothers decided to eliminate everything but the foam ball. In 1970, the Nerf ball was introduced as the "world's first official indoor ball". Marketed that one can "Throw it indoors; you can't damage lamps or break windows. You can't hurt babies or old people. "The ball filled a strong consumer need and by the year's end more than four million Nerf balls had been sold. The four-inch (102 mm) ball was followed closely by a large version called "Super Nerf Ball". Shortly after, in 1972, a basketball game called "Nerfoop" and the Nerf football joined the family. The football quickly became the most popular Nerf ball. The company continued to add to the Nerf line until they handed the ball to Kenner Products, a sister company, in 1991, when Hasbro acquired the Nerf line through the acquisition of the Tonka Corporation.5 Over the years, the company has continued to expand the line, adding new looks to existing products. The current line of Nerf products range from various sport balls, blasters with both dart, rocket and ball ammunition, and, now, onto even video game accessories.6 Products Nerf has a wide range of foam balls that are molded to look like various sports balls. They are designed with different color schemes and features, and are less likely to cause damage since they are made from Nerf material. The company also makes Nerf Blasters, which are toy guns used to shoot ammunition made of the Nerf material in ball, arrow and dart form. Various forms of dart ammunition are available, including a variety tipped with Velcro that can stick to Nerf vests, and another tipped with suction cups designed to stick to smooth surfaces, there is a streamline dart which is used in many of nerf blasters, and there is a whistler dart that whistles while flying and is easy to throw at other players. Nerf is the most popular foam dart blaster brand, but having the best blasters award goes to all 4 main brands, nerf (stampede,raider), buzz bee, (big blast,beserker,),lanard,(max shot) and air zone, and its power strikes's insane capacity of 48 darts. Nerf has also produced video game accessories for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DS Lite and the Nintendo Wii. Hasbro released a Nerf video game, called ''Nerf N-Strike''. Recently Hasbro has released a line of Nerf-branded Super Soakers. Clear the Way Main Article: Clear the Way Hasbro has released a new line of clear blasters to 'Clear the way for the Stampede ECS-50.' Released on 9-9-10, the Stampede is based on the Spartan NCS-12. Category:N-force Category:N-strike Category:Nerf blasters